1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to cameras and, more particularly, to energy sources for use in cameras.
2. Background Description
Automatic film winding mechanisms in cameras and the like used, for example, in modern photographic equipment are normally battery powered. Batteries for these mechanisms are small, lightweight and expensive. Furthermore, disposing of spent such batteries creates pollution, especially from electrolytes contained therein which may leach into neighboring water sources.
Accordingly there is a need for easily recyclable batteries for film transport mechanisms.